User blog:Agni Blackheart/Brawl Zone: Elemental, my dear Watson (Quaid VS Ciara)
''Intro 'Note: I'm not doing this to set a war between who like Ciara and who like Quaid, OK? It's just an opinion about the recent discussion involving the both.' Quaid's Omni is just around the corner and it has been awaited by many people (including myself). He was a good elemental manager back then and finally got a chance to return. But we just had Ciara earning her Omni title recently and she can manage elements too. And now, an impasse. Who's better? Who should I use? Well, I'll discuss my opinion about this in this recently made 'Brawl Zone! So leeeeet's go!! Leader Skill ''Quaid: 100% boost to ATK and 30% boost to max HP when there's 5 elements on Squad, 50% boost to ATK and 30% to max HP, 20% reduction on BB gauge requirement and 30% boost to BC efficacy'' Quaid's LS is a classical ''Five Lights type of Leader Skill, since his full 150% ATK and 60% HP boost depends on 5 elements, otherwise it's just 50% ATK and 30% HP. Other than that, he has BB management by reducing the BB gauge requirement and boosting the BC efficacy. Ciara: '''50% boost to max HP and ATK, 1.25% boost to ATK per 1% of HP remaining, 250% boost to BB ATK and 125% boost to elemental damage Ciara's LS is a complete offensive Leader Skill, starting with her 50% ATK and HP boost. If that's not enough, you can also receive a 125% ATK boost if Units have their HP maxed out. Also, a 250% BB ATK and 125% elemental damage boost to increase even more the damage. ''Decision: ''This depends on the situation, but I prefer Quaid's LS over Ciara's. Even though there's a big damage boost with Ciara's kit, that won't help if you're without your BB gauge full. Although I might have to say, players may not want to fill Quaid's requirements to have a boost due to Cross Spark and Resonance mechanics. ''Extra Skill Quaid: 30% all parameters boost when Meirith Pearl is equipped and 1.5% parameter (excluding HP) boost when 1% of HP is lost'' Well, if you're willing to give up Vern's stat boost to Quaid, then this is good. That other parameter boost seems kinda tricky, though... ''Ciara: 5%-10% HP absorption when attacking, adds DEF Ignore effect to BB/SBB and 50% boost to ATK and DEF when BB gauge is full'' Ciara can heal herself while attacking, makes everyone able to ignore DEF stat and has an ATK, DEF boost when her BB gauge is full, huh... ''Decision: ''I'm taking Ciara over Quaid now. Her ES seems, to me, far more useful than Quaid. I mean, you won't leave him dying just to have a 150% ATK, DEF, REC boost, right? ''Brave Burst Quaid: 17 combo F/W/E/T attack, 250% BB ATK boost and 50% boost to BC efficacy for 3 turns. 370% damage modifier.'' Quaid attacks with a 4 element BB, which covers any sort of resistance given by enemies except Light and Dark. He also gives a 250% BB ATK boost to help with damage and 50% BC power boost to help even further with his new function. ''Ciara: 20 combo F/D attack, self 200% ATK, 50% Spark damage boost for 3 turns and 75% elemental damage boost for 3 turns. 370% damage modifier.'' Ciara comes with a Fire and Dark offensive BB, which is more her attacking than others since most of her buffs are for herself. She gives a 75% elemental damage boost to everyone, which helps. ''Decision: ''Both do different things so there's no winner. Quaid can cover Ciara with his BB ATK boost, while she can cover with her elemental damage boost even if it's just for his own Earth element. ''Super Brave Burst Quaid: 20 combo E/L/D attack, 300% BB ATK boost, adds F/W/E/T elements to attack and 7 BC regen for 3 turns. 580% damage modifier.'' Things are going different now. Quaid attacks with 3 elements but adds the rest to the attack, so you're pretty much covered already. He also gives a 300% BB ATK boost and gives a 7 BC regen to help woth momentum. ''Ciara: 24 combo F/D attack, 170% ATK, 400% BB ATK boost and ''''adds F/W/E/T elements to attack' for 3 turns. ''''580% damage modifier. Ciara returns with a Fire and Dark offensive SBB, but now it's more benefitial to everyone. She adds a 170% ATK and a 400% BB ATK boost, which are considerably high. She also adds 4 elements to the attack. Decision: ''Look, the only clash here is the BB ATK which Ciara wins over Quaid, but that's not that much of a problem if you put him to attack first then go onwards with Ciara and do the replacement. Other than that, both still cover each other. ''Ultimate Brave Burst Quaid: 23 combo Earth attack, 600% BB ATK boost, 300% ATK, DEF boost, adds all elements to attack and 50 BC on hit for 3 turns. 1500% damage modifier.'' Quaid now attacks with Earth only, but covers himself with all the others immediately. Also, he gives a 600% BB ATK and a 300% ATK/DEF boost, which is pretty normal in UBB. That 50 BC on hit is really nice, too ''Ciara: 31 combo F/D attack, 600% BB ATK boost, 300% ATK, DEF boost, 300% elemental and critical damage boost for 3 turns. 1500% damage modifier.'' Ciara still keeps with the Fire and Dark motif. She adds the normal 600% BB ATK and 300% ATK/DEF boost which is fine. She also boost the elemental damage and the critical damage by 300% which improves damage even further. ''Decision: ''In this case, I'm staying with Quaid. I know that Ciara can help with damaging much more, but that gets lost if you don't have BB momentum. Also, Crit is highly resisted nowadays, so she has a lost buff. ''And the Winner is...!! None. They're not clashing Units. Their functions are different and easily complement each other. IMO, Ciara hasn't outclassed Quaid because there was no outclassing to begin with. He became a supportive Unit while she is the damaging Unit. Clashes only happen between BB ATK boosts, because they don't have any other significant clash in their attacks. I feel as if Quaid gives momentum to Ciara's attacks, while she boosts his power in order to deal more damage. When it comes to Leader or Sub positions, that heavily depends on the content you're going into and how you plan to go in them. And now: it's-a me, the poll! What is your opinion? What do you think about this whole shenanigan? You're dead wrong! Quaid is the one who actually won! Are you crazy or what? It's all about Ciara, man! I think the same thing. Both help each other really well. I don't want to say anything and I'll keep my thoughts to myself. That's all, everyone! Agni Blackheart... out! Category:Blog posts